enstupipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gabby (Wars of Alia)
Gabby (''ギャビー ''Gyabī) is the Princess of the Saiyans, one of the last Saiyans alive to survive the onslaught of Oscar. She is a rogue warrior of Oscar's army and raised her own to defeat Oscar, which proved unsuccesful. History Princess Gabby was born on the date of Age 295, traveling to Earth for the first time in Age 323 at the age of twenty-eight. She then makes her debut as a thirty-year old in Wars of Alia (Age 325). She lived the first seven years of her life free, or as free as a princess of a warrior race could be. But Oscar came and enslaved her race, every single last Saiyan. They were turned to mercenaries, killing innocent races under the name of Lord Oscar. Eventually, in Age 308, Lord Oscar caught wind of the legend of the Super Saiyan. Not wanting it to be true, he killed every Saiyan except for Gabby, Namor (Roman's Father), Papyra (Roman's Mother), and the Great Saiyaman. Gabby was never told that Oscar blew the planet up, they told her that it collided with a meteor and exploded. She terrorized many planets, until one day, in Age 323, she is assigned a planet whose inhabitants were very strong. Realizing he might not be able to do it herself, she flew off to Earth to find the other three Saiyans. Upon arriving, she sought out Namor and Papyra first. She soon realized that Papyra had died years before, but they had one son, Roman. Namor refused to join her and so did the Great Saiyaman, so they started a battle. Gabby fought against Namor, Roman, the Great Saiyaman, Dr. Namiko, and Collin. Gabby killed Namor, but was defeated by Roman. She was forced to flee. Upon arriving on one of Oscar's planets, she overheard Oscar and one of his best henchmen's discussions, revealing to Gabby the true fate of Planet Gabby. She then rebelled against Oscar and raised her own army over the course of two years. She then returns to Earth after hearing news of Oscar landing there in search of the Dragon Balls. She sends her army to defeat Oscar's army, but they both just end up killing each other. Gabby then challenges Oscar to a one-on-one battle, in which she is almost killed. She is restored to full health by Dr. Namiko and goes back to challenge Oscar. She proves to be a match for Oscar's second form, but she is beaten by Oscar's third form. Roman appears and begins to beat back Oscar. Yet Oscar transforms into his fourth form and becomes stronger than Roman. Dr. Namiko appears to heal Gabby, and she goes on a rant on becoming the legendary Super Saiyan. Oscar then kills Gabby with one blow. Gabby is revived with the Dragon Balls of Planet Namek and begins training to become a Super Saiyan as well. When Roman doesn't return for two years she is annoyed, but soon Oscar returns as a cyborg with his son Racso. He fights against Oscar, but proves useless. Just then, though, a mysterious person appears with the ability to become a Super Saiyan. She easily defeats Oscar and Racso. Soon, Roman once again returns to Earth and has a secret discussion with this girl. She then leaves. Roman tells them that the planet was about to be attacked by two evil Androids and that the girl was from the future. More to come as the story progresses... Forms *Base form- The normal form of all Saiyans. *Super Saiyan- The legendary form of the Saiyans. Becomes this out of frustration of not becoming a Super Saiyan. Abilities *Flight- The ability to use ki to fly. A basic ability. *Ki blasts- The ability to turn ki into an energy blast. A basic ability. *Galick Gun- Gabby's signature attack. She forms a purple energy ball in her hands at her side and then releases it as a full power blast. *Big Bang Attack- Gabby's signature move. She forms a large ball of blue energy and launches it at her opponent. Category:Character Category:Wars of Alia Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Villain Category:Ally Category:Rival Category:Gozon